fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ion, the Emperor of Agladda
"A Haven, yea. Ere it must be destroyed, so that it be saved. Too frail a shell, and it would crack. Too stout a shell, and it would not break. This shell, named 'God', has kept us in it's embrace and sheltered us in our upbringing. But the time has come, denizens of the shell, sing our song of joy; for the time has come that the shell be broken. Hear me, O' highest Seraphim, O' lowest damned! If there is a domain, then answer to my call! O' glorious one, throw open the shining gates of Valhalla! Take my hand, rise up! There is nary a need to be afraid, your soul is thus released! Aye, the shackles of God shall bind you no longer, all that you wish for is yours at last! Join me... and march onward to the Realm of God, my Vanguard of Valhalla! Malignant Tumour! Soar to the Realm of God - Gullinkambi!" —Ion, activating his Tumour Summary Ion, also known as The Emperor of Agladda, is a character in the Game Central, and the Apoptosis of Yaldabaoth. Little is known about his past, other than the fact that he was born in a strange world, not our own. At some point in his life, Yaldabaoth took an interest in Ion's curious nature, and took him to Agladda, where Ion would learn of Theophagy, and take an oath with Yaldabaoth that he would one day do battle with the God, and shatter the bounds of reality. To this end, he created many cults throughout reality that focused on finding the worthy and making them into suitable Soldiers for his legion. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B. Up to 1-A via Gungnir''' | '''1-A Name: Ion, The Emperor of Agladda, "Odin", "Lord Ion" (By most of his servants, and Yaldabaoth) | "King of Valhalla", "The God-Killer", Cell of the Dragon Origin: The Game Central Wiki Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his late 30s, though is likely far older Classification: Ruler of Agladda, Head of the Sarkic Religion, Theophagist, Pseudo-God, Cell and Apoptosis of Yaldabaoth | Final Stage Apoptosis, Cell God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As the Apoptosis of Yaldabaoth, he can only truly die when he does), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Is part of Yaldabaoth, and even if he were to be destroyed on the conceptual level, without severing his connection to his host God, he simply returns to life), Extrasensory Perception (Able to "Feel" the presence of other Theophagists, and even the nature of the abilities they use. He can also discern hostile intentions or thoughts), Magic (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with things like metaphysical spaces or even fiction as though they were physical objects), Durability Negation (Attacks from a Theophagist cannot be endured with natural defences, as they directly impact the mind and soul), Reality Warping (Theophagists are able to influence "Truths", which allow them to cross the boundaries between reality and unreality), Non-Corporeal (Theophagists are technically immune to damage, as they are on the boundary between reality and unreality), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Theophagists do not possess the quality of "Necessary Existence), Resistance to many forms of ability, including but not limited to, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual, Material, Spatial, and Temporal attacks (Theophagists have resistance to all forms of attack, either physical or metaphysical, with their only weaknesses being to completely inexplicable and unknown phenomena like Existence Erasure), Creation (Theophagists are able to create objects out of thin air. He is also able to create Gungnir, his Yetzirah in an instant), Matter Manipulation (Able to alter the internal structure of the objects he creates), Spatial Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate space in various ways, such as creating an eclipse, or creating spatial walls that force the opponent and their attacks away in less than a second), Weather Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate the environment to do things like cause lightning to fall on the opponent, or turn it from day to night, without the necessary conditions for these phenomena needing to be met), Causality Manipulation (Able to twist causality to make his attacks hit), Limited Law Manipulation (Able to alter the laws of reality to a limited degree, such as temporarily making it so that he doesn't need his vital organs to survive), All the following abilities with Gungnir: Matter Destruction (Gungnir generates waves of light that annihilate matter on the subatomic level), Light Manipulation (While sealed, Gungnir is covered in a veil of light that conceals it's true nature), Power Nullification (Gungnir is able to "Crush" abilities and intangible concepts like "Impact" with sheer strength) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Immortality (Types 1 and 10), Transduality (Outer Gods are infinitely superior to any plane of existence, regardless of complexity), Acausality (Outer Gods are beyond all space-time, and do not perceive time linearly), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As an Outer God, Lyle is able to overwrite and subjugate any form of space-time, regardless of complexity, to his will), Law Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite any Law in reality, with the potential exception of the Laws of other Outer Gods, though considering the strength of Lyle's Law, this is unlikely), Information Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to completely overwrite any information of any complexity, whether actively or passively), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite and replace any concept in any reality with their own desires), Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11) Attack Potency: At least Planet Level '''(Far stronger than Emily, whose cannon can destroy a planet at full power). Up to '''Outerverse Level '''via Gungnir (Gungnir is the "God Slaying" spear that was stated to be able to kill Outer Gods instantly, and was described as the perfect instrument of Deicide) | '''Outerverse Level (Atziluth, the source of his power, was stated to be infinitely transcendent of all reasoning and concepts, regardless of complexity, the source of existence that "Cannot be grasped by any intelligence". One of the strongest Outer Gods ever to exist, being equal to Yaldabaoth in strength)' ' Speed: FTL (Far superior to Lyle), with''' Massively FTL+''' Travel Speed (Travelled Lightyears in a single step, even when he had only just gained his powers). Up to Irrelevant 'Attack Speed via Gungnir (Able to break through territories belonging to Outer Gods and kill them) | '''Irrelevant '(Atziluth was stated to be beyond all dimensional measurements) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown (Was not shown lifting anything, though is presumably incredibly strong) | Irrelevant '(Atziluth is beyond the concept of mass or weight) 'Striking Strength: At least Planet Level '''| '''Outerverse Level (Yaldabaoth himself could not allow direct hits from Ion) Durability: 'At least '''Planet Level ' | 'Outerverse Level '(Was able to take dozens of blows from The Beast, although not without severe injury, and he was soon decapitated) '''Stamina: Limitless (His power source is none other than Atziluth) Range: Extended Melee Range with Gungnir | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: His Yetzirah, Gungnir Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has lived for countless aeons in Agladda, perfecting the art of Theophagy, and mastering his plan to overcome Yaldabaoth. Has created and perfected countless Theophagic abilities, and orchestrated the fates of the Four Crucibles throughout their entire lives) | Nigh-Omniscient as a Cell God (All information, realities, and dimensional spaces, originate from Atziluth, the source of his power. It was stated that the Outer Gods have absolute knowledge of the lower world, with the only random factor for them being Apoptoses) Weaknesses: If Yaldabaoth dies, then so does he, though this is hardly a weakness due to the former's status as an Outer God | No previous weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Theophagy ("To Devour God"):''' The sacramental process of devouring one of the "Gods", Atziluth taken from an Outer God. Atziluth can only be from a God. No human can possible touch Atziluth with their bare hands, it cannot be done, this phenomena can only be used by Outer Gods. A ritual used to test if one is worthy of joining the Legion of Ion, the ultimate test of one's influence over reality. Normally, completely impossible unless one is an Apoptosis. Once one has ascended, they are officially a "God", a literal deity in the form of a human; they are a complete Apoptosis. All phenomena in the world are determined by the strength of the medium. If a person throws a punch, that punch is as strong as the person. If a person writes a scripture, the complexity of the scripture is the same as the writer's understanding. Theophagy is similar in principle, but it's effects are far more powerful than any other existing phenomena. It is the manipulation of reality itself. As with everything else, the complexity of the manipulation performed is directly proportional to the Mental and Spiritual strength of the user. * '''Truths: The primary method of fighting with Theophagy; formation and manipulation of "Truths". Truths are like the Laws of reality. Non-verbal rules that are considered mutually agreed to, a concept that is fundamental to understanding Theophagy. Theophagy is the ability to interact with these Truths and use them for combat in numerous ways. * Mental Formation: '''All phenomena manifested by Theophagists are determined by Mental and Spiritual strength, and the greater the strength, the more complex and powerful the formation can be. The key to formation is one's own mind. The more lucid the vision, the easier it is to achieve in reality. The difference in this aspect can sometimes be enough to settle a battle between Theophagists before it even begins. In short, if one needs to manifest a high level formation to combat a low-level one, the battle is as good as decided. * '''The Four Degrees of Mastery: '''A scale used to determine the depth of one's knowledge on the use of Theophagy, the complexity of the formations, and the user's general "Statistics". One cannot even move beyond the second stage without incredible mental abilities. Assiah=The first degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this Degree is "Action". It is the ability to affect not just physical spaces, but metaphysical areas. * '''Unlimited Interaction: How do you catch something that is not real at all? Everything in the world has a "Form", and by bridging the gap between it and themselves, Theophagists can literally grab souls or dreams with enough Mental or Spiritual strength. Consequently, Theophagists possess the ability to inflict Mental and Spiritual damage with their attacks. Regular bodies are not adapted to spiritual and mental phenomena, thus they cannot defend against these attacks at all without possessing some degree of supernatural resistance. * Metaphysical Existence: '''Theophagists cannot be harmed without a proper understanding of Theophagy. While they can freely interact with reality, reality itself cannot interact with them, like trying to harm a fictional character, while they can interact with reality however they want. It is like a barrier as thin as a sheet of paper but as thick as a mountain, or like trying to grab the stars in the sky with one's bare hands, it cannot be done. Without the ability to influence unreality, and a proper understanding, one could attack a Theophagist for a thousand years without a change in the situation. * '''Manipulation of Matter: '''The ability to manipulate atoms and molecules, the possibility of instantly creating substance and objects from nothing. Mastery of this ability is dependant on knowledge; If one can picture the object, they can create it. The condition is that the image must be clear, and represented that way constantly within the user's mind. If the understanding is low, then the object created will not be what you desire. Conversely, too much accuracy can be a detriment. If one limits themselves to creating the object exactly, then it will have the exact properties of the real object, but if one does not does not create a specific internal structure, then the object has any internal properties the creator desires. For example, when Lyle created a pair of guns for combat he did not envision their internal structure, the weapons did not have the exact properties of the original weapon. Thus, they had infinite ammo, and and abnormal firing rate. In short, it could be said that less exact knowledge is better in this regard. |-|Yetzirah=The second degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Formation". It is the ability to create an individual "Truth". It is an extremely advanced ability, often taking many months to master. As a fundamental rule, one who only utilises the Assiah Degree cannot defeat one on the Yetzirah degree at all, as the phenomena created is personal, and can only be influenced by it's creator, meaning that one can only fight on equal grounds using their own Yetzirah. '''Gungnir ("Swaying One"):' Ion's Yetzirah, formed at an unknown point for an unknown reason. It is the "Real" spear of Odin, the King of the Gods, a fitting weapon for the Apoptosis of Yaldabaoth. * '''Concealment: '''Normally, Gungnir is concealed in a veil of light that suppresses it's true power, preventing the unworthy from looking upon it. Even in this form, it's power is immensely above that of any other Theophagist. The mere act of Ion creating it was enough to create a shockwave that blasted Lyle and Malcolm away. * '"Crushing" of Abilities: 'Gungnir is able to crush the abilities of Ion's enemies by coming into contact with them. For example, when Malcolm and Ion fought, each time their attacks intersected, the former would use his power, and attempt to destroy the Legendary Spear. However, the effects of the attack completely disappeared instantly. The reason for this is simply that Ion's strength surpasses Malcolm's hundredfold. "Impact" and "Destruction" in themselves, are intangible concepts; Ion simply broke them with his strength. * '''Light of Destruction: '''The strikes from Gungnir generate light waves that are similar in appearance to the Aurora, which destroy everything at the atomic level. In his first strike, Ion almost killed Lyle and Malcolm without even touching them with the spear. This is the power of the Aurora. * '''The God Slaying Spear: '''Gungnir is the ultimate "Anti-God" weapon. Even when limiting himself to the Yetzirah Degree, Gungnir is already on the Atziluth Degree, and is able to instantly tear apart Outer Gods. In short, it becomes more effective, if the opponent is a "God". The moment that they even touch the spear, they are instantly annihilated, their Atziluth itself being eradicated on a fundamental level, leaving not even a single finger left of the Outer God. |-|Beri'ah=The third degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Creation". It is essentially an improvement to the Yetzirah degree, adding a conceptual element to the previous degree, greatly increasing it's power. As a principle, Nobody from a lower degree can defeat one on the Beri'ah Degree, the difference in power is simply too vast. * '''Creation of Phenomena: '''Theophagists on the Beri'ah Degree are now capable of manipulating the environment with ease. With this, it is possible to suddenly create violent storms, cause lightning to fall on the opponent, manipulate space to create barriers, or even create change the sky's colours from day to night for miles around in an instant. This ability is not manipulation of the environment, it is the literal collapse of the natural order. Lightning can be created even in broad daylight, and there is no change in the Earth's position when it is changed to night; it is simply the creation of these phenomena. * '''Manipulation of Fundamentals: '''As the scale of the Theophagist's abilities increase, so too does their control over fundamental existence. They gain control over Laws of reality. For example; it is a Law that if one's entire body is broken, they cannot move. However, at this degree, it becomes possible to ignore such truths, and rewrite them such that they change from "If my bones break, I cannot move" into "If my bones break, I am unaffected". This ability works vice-versa - "The attack misses" changes to "The attack hits", and "The opponent survives" changes to "The opponent dies". At the Beri'ah degree, the manipulation of fundamental laws is the single most important factor to determine the winner of a fight. * '''Conceptual Destructive Force: '''Once reaching the Beri'ah Degree, one's abilities start to become more effective against conceptual entities. In other words, beings that are incorporeal, or that embody certain ideas. At the same time, the user's connection to physical aspects lessens, and they become able to perform unusual feats, such as being able to run on literal shockwaves in the air like it was solid ground. '''True Gungnir: '''The real form of the Spear of the Gods, a literal symbol of the coming apocalypse. It was never activated, not until Ion was ready to begin his ascension to true godhood in the final war. Upon it's true activation, the Gates of Valhalla are flung open, all the warriors that were gathered within are released, for they know that the true form of Gungnir can only mean one thing: It is the time of Ragnarokkr. * '''Cosmic Destruction: '''Similar to it's weakened form, Gungnir's true form releases a shockwave, but on a far greater scale than the previous form. No, in this iteration, a cosmic wave of annihilation is released, and the universe is annihilated in all directions under the onslaught of the immense cosmic pressure released from the Legendary Spear. The revelation of the spear is exactly that; annihilation. For every second that passes, the universe is driven further and further into oblivion. Nothing, even Emily, Malcolm, and Lyle together cannot stop it. * '''Infinite Strength: '''Gungnir possesses unlimited strength, without exaggeration. It is literally greater than the entire universe as a whole. In the moment when the spear strikes, the world is arranged into a Hierarchy, where everything is compared to the the power of the Legendary Spear. Compared with order. Compared with the dimensions. Compared with the opponent. The Spear attacks, what follows is an illustration of the Big Bang, a tremendous wave of force, and in the next moment, the dimensions themselves are severed and collapse, the opponent's thoughts, body, and soul being reduced to stardust and vanishing into the ruins of the cosmos. |-|Atziluth=The Fourth and Final degree of Theophagy. It's principle is "Emanation". It is full transmutation into an Outer God, like the Magnum Opus, the transmutation of metal into gold. In this state, the user's ideals pour over reality, like a flood over a stream. Every law is overwritten. Every reality is changed. Everything is subjected to the will of the Theophagist, literally everything in existence. In this stage, nobody from any previous degree is able to even affect the user, their very existence is overwritten the moment they step into the God's presence. In this state, one is considered a "Complete" God. There are no longer any restrictions on the use of the user's abilities, and they are even capable of destroying Outer Gods themselves. * '''Atziluth: '''The beginning of all things. The eternal, unchanging essence that encompasses everything. All things emerge from Atziluth, all concepts, realities, and entities. Atziluth cannot be adequately described by any degree of knowledge or logic. All knowledge is derived from Atziluth, and no matter how complex the existence, no being that is ''from Atziluth can understand it entirely. Atziluth can only be understood by beings of ''it. Beings that have reached Atziluth are transcendent in relation to any plane of existence. Information, duality, space-time, every existence, no matter how complex, is limited by the transcendent Atziluth. Nothing can affect them, and it is impossible to resist them, without being an Atziluth-Level being of a higher influence * '''Law: '''The true manifestation of Atziluth, the ability to overwrite reality and create a Law personal to oneself. This Law is the strongest possible Truth that can be created, it literally exceeds the principles and structure of dimensional space itself. The Law created is developed in response to a desire, and thus every Law is different. Once activated, nothing can stop the Law from interfering with reality, and nothing except another Law can ignore it's influence. * '''Self-Contained World: ' Cell Gods are their own self-contained worlds. Similar to the laws governing solar systems (e.g. Heliocentrism), and even the laws governing the universe (e.g. Gravity), the whole world is structured this way. Cell Gods are no exception, and are treated as their own cosmos, with the laws within pertaining to their ideas and beliefs (For example, if they wished it, the world would become Geocentric). Consequently, even a single drop of blood from a Cell God weighs more than an entire universe. A "Law" is a byproduct of this world overflowing from it's host. '''Malignant Tumour: Soar to the Realm of God - Gullinkambi ("Golden Comb"): 'Ion's Malignant Tumour and Law, which he achieved during his time spent in Agladda, the domain of Yaldabaoth, although he never activated it, reserving it until the final hour of the Holy Crusade: Ragnarokkr, the Twilight of the Gods. This Law is fundamentally the opposite of Yaldabaoth's. While the latter focuses on control, "I am the one true god", Ion's Law heads in the opposite direction, "I shall not have my will dictated, and to prove it, I shall kill god". Consequently, it can be called the ultimate God slaying ability in terms of properties. * "'Embodiment of Deicide": 'In this state, Ion's God slaying abilities reach the highest peak, such that he can be called the literal embodiment of Deicide. Every God who touches the light of destruction ceases to exist instantly; It's a light of extinction that brings ruin to all Gods, it easily cuts apart their Laws, destroys their Atziluth, and in most cases, kills with the very first attack. * '''Washing Away the Old World: ' Ion's Law continues it's campaign against God, and washes over all reality in order to cleanse it of the touch of a God. Literally every corner of creation where a God's influence is felt, the Law reaches into it, and severs it. Essentially, it captures territories that are influenced by God and purifies them of the deity's influence. As long as the Law is active, God loses all ability to interact with reality. '''"Go forth, My Einherjar!": '''Ion calls upon the aid of his champions, bringing them to battle alongside him. Hundreds, thousands, millions, countless Theophagists pour forth from the gates of Valhalla and join Ion in his battle against Yaldabaoth. The blessing of Odin upon them, all Einherjar gain the same properties as Ion himself, and are able to slay Gods alongside him. It is like a tide of warriors, all rushing to be the first to tear at God's throat, a literal rain of attacks, filling every centimetre of space possible. '''Key: At the start of the Series (Beri'ah) | Later in the series (Atziluth) Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Law Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Rulers Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Large Sized Characters